


Snake Tongue

by darkwarf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Relationship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character, also deceit has a long forked tongue, also virgil is trans and u can't stop me, and puts it to good use, and virgil loves it, bottom virgil sanders, deceit has snake traits is what i'm saying, hissing, how is that NOT a tag omfg, oh and, this is literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/pseuds/darkwarf
Summary: There’s nothing more satisfying–to Deceit, at least–than being rewarded with the sounds his boyfriend makes, especially when he’s like this. Though his hands are restrained, gripping uselessly at the thick yellow ribbons managing to hold them up, his mouth is wide open, letting out a bunch of moans and curses that can be heard over the filthy noises Deceit’s making.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 356





	Snake Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr here: https://darkwarf.tumblr.com/post/188051069716/deceit-eating-virgil-out-his-tongue-pressing-deep 
> 
> i fuckign LOVE anxceit pls talk to me about them omg

There’s nothing more satisfying–to Deceit, at least–than being rewarded with the sounds his boyfriend makes, especially when he’s like _this_. Though his hands are restrained, gripping uselessly at the thick yellow ribbons managing to hold them up, his mouth is wide open, letting out a bunch of moans and curses that can be heard over the filthy noises Deceit’s making. “Fuck,” Virgil gasps out, back arching. Deceit _loves _how sensitive he is to this. He keeps his movements slow for now, easing the other man into it, letting him adjust to the wet appendage inside of him. After a while, he feels Virgil relax. 

“Okay, you can…do _that _now.” Deceit grins, knowing exactly what _that _is. With an impressive amount of muscle control, he extends his forked tongue and slides it deeper inside, making Virgil throw his head back with a sharp keen. Deceit stops, tapping his thigh for permission, noticing how they’re starting to shake. “I’m f-fine,” Virgil stutters. “J-just…go…slow.” 

He can’t exactly nod in this position, so Deceit goes slower, rubbing soothing circles into Virgil’s inner thighs as his tongue delves deeper. He’ll never get enough of this–the natural taste of his boyfriend, the way his thighs shake and his hips move up on their own, silently begging for more. And there’s Virgil _not _being silent, of course, which is one of the best parts. The other man usually hides his noises out of embarrassment, but when he’s like this, being engulfed by Deceit’s mouth and fucked open with his tongue, there’s no hiding _anything_. And now, once his tongue can’t go any deeper, Virgil groans loudly and whispers, “G-god, Dee…y-you’re a freak.” 

Deceit _almost _laughs at that, knowing his boyfriend is joking, but focuses on what he’s doing and starts moving his tongue, making Virgil squirm rather unhelpfully. He keeps searching though, looking for that one spot that’ll–

“_A-ah! _Oh, fuck, _a-aah_–” 

Well, looks like he found it already.

Virgil’s moan is drawn out, but turns into a shriek when Deceit repeats the action, dragging his tongue slowly over that one spot. Virgil’s back arches off the bed this time, nails digging into his palms, as he cries out, “_Fuck!_ Oh, fuck, right there!” Encouraged by his reaction, Deceit speeds things up a little, going from tentative stroking to vigorous thrusting. It isn’t long before he’s got Virgil screaming his name and pleading, “Dee, Dee–_ah_–faster, please, _please_!” He does exactly that, groaning in sheer _want _at the sound of his boyfriend begging him to speed up, saying his nickname in such a _wrecked _voice. He has to hold Virgil’s legs open to keep them from clenching around his head too tightly and soon enough, with a deliciously loud cry, Virgil’s body spasms underneath him and his mouth is filled. Deceit makes sure to swallow all of it and, very slowly, slides his tongue out of his boyfriend, getting a choked groan from Virgil as he struggles to catch his breath. 

“_Sss_ucha _good _boy, Virge,” Deceit hisses, sitting up to admire the view. Virgil wearily blinks his eyes open, face still flushed, thighs trembling in the other man’s grip as sweat trickles down them. After a moment, he seems to finally regain his senses and his breathing slows down, so Deceit grins and drags his forked tongue up his inner thigh, getting a small shudder in response. “Although, I’d appreciate it if you _didn’t _make me laugh while I’m eating you out.” 

Virgil arches his eyebrows and lets out a weak chuckle. “Gee, I’ll keep that in mind when my thoughts go to mush.” Deceit snickers at that, though it melts into a low moan when Virgil sits up and puts _his _tongue to work next. 


End file.
